New Life, New Orleans
by IwritewhenIwantto
Summary: Bonnie and Enzo had been living a quiet and normal life until Caroline calls from New Orleans to ask for help in teaching Josie, Lizzie, and Hope Mikaelson to control their magic and also to possibly put a stop on the new threat that the Original Family faces.


**Author's Note: Hi** **. Just in case you haven't figured out yet, this is a crossover story between The Vampire Diaries and The Originals. I hope you enjoy reading this!**

 **New Life, New Orleans**

It all began when Bonnie received a phone call from a very desperate Caroline Forbes. A year had passed since the whole hell debacle occurred. Somehow, they all managed to survive the event and even broke the sleeping curse of Elena. After the whole endeavor, everyone had agreed to take a break and stay a part for a while.

At present, Matt and Tyler had been rooming together back in Mystic Falls. They somehow couldn't just get up and leave the place even if so many horrendous things happened to them as it was still home. The two Salvatore brothers decided to go under the radar in order to fix their lives after all the events that occurred with Elena, of course by, Damon's side. Alaric decided to go back to actual teaching after he and Caroline split up and she moved to New Orleans with the girls. He did protest on this at first but then agreed to it as he realized that the girls' powers were getting stronger and harder to control. Fortunately, a Mikaelson witch living in New Orleans with years of experience in the craft had offered (or at least Klaus asked her) to act as a mentor. He often visits from time to time.

Meanwhile, Bonnie and Enzo were busy travelling the world and just living life together. After all their adventures, they would go back to the cabin where it all started. Sure, it didn't beat the ambiance of Paris or the sophistication of Britain, but it did feel like home and that to them was worth coming back to. Everything seemed to go back to normal for all of them, but it wouldn't last forever.

"Bonnie? Your phone is ringing." Enzo groggily pointed out due to being rudely awoken by the noise coming from the phone. Currently, Enzo and Bonnie were laying on the bed. His shirt was off while Bonnie wore one of his tops that was way too big for her. Bonnie had her back turned on Enzo and Enzo had his arms around her tightly as he snuggled onto her closer.

"How am I supposed to answer it if you won't let go?" Bonnie replied giggling as she tried to escape from Enzo's embrace. She finally managed to wiggle herself out and grabbed her phone from the bedside table and checked who was calling while Enzo sat upright and gave her a little pout.

"It's Caroline." Bonnie said, a bit confused as to why her friend was calling this early in the morning. After the whole debacle, they did remain close. However, Caroline has been extremely busy with being a single mom and having to deal with Klaus checking up all the time so they don't really talk as much as before, but every time they did both would still end up chatting endlessly like nothing ever changed. Bonnie answered the call.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Oh my god! Hi! I feel like I haven't talked to you in ages!" Caroline exclaimed to which Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Caroline, it's just been a few days."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I don't miss my best girl friend." Caroline stated which made Bonnie smile.

"I miss you too. Alright, so what drama do we have now? Is it that Klaus still hitting on you or is there some sort of prophecy about the Mikaelson's doom hovering about again?" Bonnie asked, jokingly. Suddenly, there was silence on Caroline's side which meant that something was definitely off.

"To answer your question, yes and yes, but that's not really why I called." Caroline's tone was now more serious which made Bonnie concerned.

"What's happening? Are you okay? Are the girls okay?" Bonnie asked with worry as she stood up from the bed which made Enzo curious as to what was going on as well.

"Yes, I'm fine. The girls are fine. It's just something is about to go down here and the girls' abilities are growing non-stop. Plus, Klaus' daughter, Hope, is also experiencing surges and surges of power each day that she can't control. I mean Freya has been great in training them, but with the new problem the originals are facing right now, I think she needs all the help she can get."

"Wait, so how does this connect to me?" Bonnie questioned, still a bit confused as where this was going. A deep breath could be heard from the other line.

"I was wondering… if I could ask you a favor… You see with all this happening, we could really use another amazing, talented, kind, beautiful –

Bonnie sighed. She knew where this was going.

"Caroline, you can stop with the unnecessary compliments. I'll do it." Bonnie answered without hesitation as Enzo mouthed 'Do what?' to her.

"You will!" Caroline shouted both in shock and excitement.

"Of course I will, Caroline. You are family and I wouldn't say no to helping family. Besides, Enzo has been pretty boring lately. Some supernatural drama wouldn't hurt." Bonnie answered jokingly which made Caroline laugh and Enzo scoff.

"Well, then I guess I'll see you around! I'll text you the address, alright? Call me the moment you get here. We are in dire need for some bonding. Oh, and say hi to Enzo for me!"

"Will do, Caroline." They exchange their goodbyes and Enzo moved closer to Bonnie who seemed to be contemplating something deeply as she stared at the wall from across the bed.

"So, what will you be doing exactly?" Enzo asked.

"WE'RE going to New Orleans." Bonnie replied which made Enzo even more bewildered than he initially was. She then went directly to the closet to pack her things while Enzo continued to ask questions.

"What? All of a sudden? What exactly are we going to do there, love?"

"The girls are growing up so fast and although the Mikaelson witch has been doing well in training them to control their powers, a new threat apparently is looming over her family so she needs help."

"In baby sitting or stopping the threat?" Enzo inquired with concern.

"Probably, both." Bonnie said with a sigh as she placed a few articles of clothing on the bed.

"Hold on. Bonnie, are you sure you want to do this? I understand that I do not know the originals all too well, but from all the stories I've heard, something threatening them might be more dangerous than any other being we've faced." Enzo stated.

"Possibly, but I can't just leave Caroline and the two girls when they need me, Enzo. You know how much they mean to us and Caroline would do the same if the tables were turned." Bonnie argued. She could detect that he was trying to change her mind which was strange.

"Bonnie, I know, but…" He paused and gave a sigh as he held unto Bonnie's hands and looked into her eyes. His forlorn expression gave her chills and the silence wasn't at all helping. Enzo spoke.

"Not too long ago, you died in my arms. When you woke because of Rayna's sacrifice, you told me how I was supposed to protect you from harm, how I was supposed to save you, because that's what you do when you care and love someone. However, I messed up and instead I hurt you… I killed you even and after that you died once more, because I was no longer there to keep you safe."

"Enzo, that wasn't me. I couldn't control the huntress' curse and you can't blame yourself for that. You died too remember?" Bonnie reasoned.

"Yes, I get that. Anger and hate had taken over your heart, and I know you had no control, but from all the things that you said, I know that there was a hint of truth hidden within those words. I did harm you, Bonnie. All that happened because of me. I could have prevented it. I could have killed Alex and the whole bloody armory just to prevent that stupid vault from opening."

"You would have died!" Bonnie protested.

"But I would have died, protecting you!" Enzo answered back. The atmosphere was tense. Silence had come upon the room once more. Enzo sat down on the edge of the bed looking down at the floor away from Bonnie.

"I don't want you to go. I don't want to lose you again. I cannot live with myself if I did." He said without a hint of doubt in his voice. It was obvious he was trying to hold back tears. Bonnie realized she had forgotten about Enzo's one true fear, abandonment and loneliness. She couldn't believe that she didn't notice how hard it must have been for him during those times. She shook her head. She sat right beside Enzo and gently made him face her.

"Enzo, I'm so sorry. I know it must have been difficult, but I've told you before and I'll say it again. I'm not leaving you. Not now, not ever." Bonnie stated lovingly as she gazed into Enzo's eyes.

"Now, I know it's dangerous and tremendously risky, but we have to think about other people sometimes aside from ourselves. Caroline has a lot on her plate. Not to mention, Josie and Lizzie are both innocent children that have potentially extraordinary talents that they just can't get a hold of yet. They're family, Enzo. They matter too." She told him calmly as Enzo's attention was focused on her. She knew that this was a tough decision. After the whole endeavor last year, they all promised to move away from the supernatural world and try to live a somewhat normal life for once and somehow they did. Traveling and making memories without fear of death or darkness was a dream that they were able to make a reality, but in the end, she was still a witch and he was a vampire. With the circumstances they started with, she figured that normal just wasn't meant for them

"We don't have to reply just yet. I'm sure Caroline would understand. We can wait for a while and think it ove-

"Let's do it." Enzo answered before Bonnie could finish her sentence. Bonnie was a bit startled by the abruptness.

"You're right. They're family. We shouldn't leave them too." Enzo said with a smile. Bonnie smiled back at him and placed a soft and slow kiss on Enzo's lips. They separated and shared a deep embrace.

"I love you." Bonnie stated genuinely as she held Enzo tight.

"I love you too." He replied.

After a few moments, they parted from the hug and Enzo stood up from the bed and spoke.

"Alright then, hurry up and pack your bags. We're going to New Orleans."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: [SPOILER IF EVER] I'm just gonna pretend whatever shit happened like death's and stuff got resolved in the end. Like I don't care. Bonenzo deserves to have a happy ending!**

 **Anyways, I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. :)) I had this idea since last year actually, but it was only now that I was able to verbalize my thoughts better XD. I'm quite scared for the finale ;_; There are so many things they need to resolve (ehem Bonenzo ehem) and they only have one episode to do it. I'm really hoping for the best. Again, thank you all for reading and I'll do my best to post a new chapter as soon as I can!**


End file.
